


The Violet Place

by NoseBridgePinch



Category: South Park
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoseBridgePinch/pseuds/NoseBridgePinch
Summary: One snowy February evening two boys enter Hell's Pass Hospital. One doesn't make it, the other clinging to life. Now Stan is trapped in the violet place, unsure to go back to Kyle and his family or follow Kenny into the dark. Co Written with Madam RedRose25
Relationships: Randy Marsh/Sharon Marsh
Kudos: 5





	The Violet Place

It was the day after Valentine's Day, Sharon Marsh looked out the front window of her home as she curled a piece of her long brown hair behind her ear. The Marsh family had been in this house for about four years, right before Stanley had been born. She loved the mountains and snow, but when it came down this hard it made her nervous. At least her entire family was safe and warm as the blizzard continued.

Her husband Randy was in their room, watching the new tv they had just put in there. Her seven-year-old daughter Shelly was up playing in her room. Such a spark of a little girl, feisty, self-assured and smart. Her three-year-old son, Stanley, cute but a handful, was running around the living room as she was doing some last-minute cleaning.

"Stanley, can you pick up your stuffed animals in the living room before we get ready for bed tonight?" She called to him while she finished picking up coats and boots and hanging them by the door. This house could never stay clean.

"No mommy." Stan whined. He was adorable, a little tuft of thick black hair, sweet dimples when he smiled, and large blue eyes framed by black lashes, a feature only mother and son shared. But he was being a little shit today.

"I want my giraffe," Stan declared from what sounded like the dining room now.

"Ok, he's right on the coffee table where you left him." Sharon called from the living room, hearing little Stanley walk away.

"I want Chocolate Bear!"

"He's with Mr. Elephant too." She called again. "They all are waiting to head on upstairs with you."

Instead Stan went over to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. The slam of the door knocked over a cup of pens on the counter. He grabbed a large black magic marker. He uncapped the pen and drew a dot on the back of his hand, he then started to color on the lower cabinet. He moved over to color the front of the white refrigerator and pulled a pretty pink heart off the fridge. Shelly had made that at school for mommy and daddy yesterday. He wanted to help so he colored over it, scribbling and giggling. Some of the marker got on his hands and arms.

"Stan honey where do your toys belong?" Sharon called once again from the living room. She entered the kitchen to the site of her three-year-old and the kitchen covered in marker, "Stanley!" She yelled, rushing over to him.

Stan jumped up and ran under the kitchen table. "I love you mommy!" He shouted as he hid.

"I love you too, now let's get upstairs and get you ready for a bath."

"No, mommy's turn." Stan said as he covered his eyes with his hands, smearing marker on his face.

"Mommy will take a bath after you go to bed. It's your turn now. You know not to play with markers." Sharon sighed. She tried to keep her patience, especially since her son was still little but it just meant more housework at this point.

"Elephant take bath, I play hide and seek?" Stan asked.

"You have all kinds of fun bath toys honey; we don't want to put any stuffed animals in there. Let's take out that red boat you love so much." Sharon grabbed a paper towel and spray to tackle the marker mess, she sadly looked over the card Shelly made, it was ruined. "That wasn't nice, Stanley. You need to apologize to Shelly for coloring on her card."

Stan moved so his back was against the wall. "No, I don't like it! I want my elephant."

"You can take Mr. Elephant to your bed but not to the bath." Sharon got down to her son's eye level. "Stanley, the nice warm bubbly bath is waiting."

"Mommy's, turn!" Stan said back.

"Trust me Mommy can't wait for a bath... but it's your turn now." Sharon bent down to reach him. "C'mon Mister, bath time!"

Stan giggled and covered his eyes. "I'm invisible!"

Sharon faked concern to play along. "Oh no! Where did my perfect little boy go to?"

Sharon got down to crawl on her hands and knees to follow the giggle. "My little darling angel is gone! Whatever shall I do? Maybe Batman knows where he went?"

Sharon reached out to tickle Stan's foot, he let out an excited scream and jumped up, causing the Valentine's bouquet Randy had gotten Sharon to fall over. The sound of a sharp crack as the vase broke and water and flowers spilled everywhere.

Sharon picked Stan up, careful to make sure no glass or water got near him. "Ok Stan, fun and games are over, you're not following mommy's orders and won't get a bedtime story tonight."

Stan cried and kicked his little legs as Sharon sat him in the corner. "Sit here while mommy cleans this up. Then are you ready to go upstairs for a bath, Stan?"

The boy continued to cry. "No mommy that's not nice!"

"You have to follow the rules if you want a bedtime story." Sharon shook her head as she cleaned up the glass and spilled water and set the bouquet of yellow roses on the counter. She had another vase somewhere around here, but she'd look for it once Stan and Shelly were in bed.

"No mommy we're friends!" Stan whined. "Mommy can I hold you?" He reached out his hands to be picked up.

Sharon smiled as she picked him up and kissed his little nose and looking over his marker stained hands. "Are you ready for bath time now, Stanley?" She couldn't stay mad at him; he was too sweet. Sharon had been disappointed when Randy gave her yellow roses when red was her favorite. She wasn't too sad the flowers were messed up, though that vase had been lovely.

"Mommy be careful on the stairs." Stan piped up as Sharon carried him.

"Thank you, sweetie, you are so good at making sure I'm safe." She gave him another hug and kiss as she entered Stan's room. "Let's pick out our pjs. do you want the robots or puppies?"

"Robots!" Stan said with a little jump.

"Good choice! Now let's leave them on your bed so they are ready when you are done bathing ok?" Sharon headed with Stan across the hall into the bathroom.

"Mommy? Are we friends?" Stan said smiling.

"Yes, very good friends." She set him down in the bathroom and went to turn on the water in the tub. "Now do you want the fun part of adding in the bubbles to the bath?"

"I want the blue bubbles. I want to do it!" Stan shouted excitedly as he tried to already climb in the tub.

Sharon grabbed him and handed him the bottle. "Ok, here, remember to pour slowly."

She tried to hold the bottle to let Stan pour some of the bubble bath in himself. But somehow her son squirmed the bottle from her and dropped the entire bottle in bath. He giggled. "Lots of bubbles, mommy."

Sharon sighed as she fished the bottle out of the tub. "I think you're having a mega bubble bath tonight." She scooped her son up and placed him in the tub. She got to work scrubbing the marker off his hands and arms. She got some of the bubbles and poured it on his hair and face.

Stan laughed and splashed at Sharon. He blew on the bubbles and grabbed a big handful, wiping bubbles across his mom's hair and face. "Mommy you look like daddy!"

"No, you look like daddy!" She grabbed some of the bubbles and put it under his nose. Perfect opportunity to take care of the marker on his face.

"No mommy! I not daddy, I Stan!" He shouted grabbing at Sharon's washcloth.

Sharon grabbed at a nearby basket and handed him a little boat and some plastic letters. "Look sweetie this letter is S. What does that start with?"

Little Stan thought for a moment. "Ssssss."

"Good job! What starts with ssss."

"Ummm, snakes!"

"Yes, baby and also your name." He would get it soon enough now that he started preschool in Miss Clairridge's class.

Stan frowned as he played with his boat. "l don't like snakes, mommy. They go sssss."

"I know sweetie, mommy doesn't really like them either. But they are still animals and we must be kind to all animals." Sharon grabbed what was left of the bottle of soap and put it on the washcloth. "Now lean back so mommy can wash your hair."

"Nooooo! Mommy no I do it." Stan splashed his boat in the water, splashing Sharon and grabbing the washcloth again.

Sharon sighed. "You want to do it Stan? Show me what a big boy you are." She handed over the washcloth over.

Stan hurriedly grabbed the washcloth and put it against his face. He pulled it away, eyes screwed shut and let out a cry. "Mommy, my eyes!"

Sharon knew that was a bad idea. She turned on the overhead shower, making sure it was not too hot and held Stan under the shower to rise the soap off his face and the rest of him as she let the tub drain. "I know Stanley, I know... we're getting the soap off you. We need to be careful with soap and not put it on our face ok?"

Stan continued to scream and cry as Sharon wrapped him in a towel. He had been wild all day and Sharon was looking forward to when he finally fell asleep so she could get some time to herself.

"Mommy!" Stan cried as he dug his little fingers in Sharon's sweater and pulled some of her hair. "Mommy my eyes hurt!"

Sharon carefully tried to let her hair loose from the grip of her crying child. One day she'll get a haircut. "I know Stanley. Let's wait another minute, it will feel better then."

"Mommy it hurts!" Stan continued to cry. Sharon took him back to his room to get his pajamas on.

She put his diaper and pants on. "It will stop soon, Stanley. You can hold onto Mommy for now. Let's sing a song ok. Maybe that will make it go away. Bubbles bubbles everywhere, bubbles on my nose and hair!"

Stan's cries were still full force, his nose was running, and he let out a sneeze as Sharon put his shirt on him. "Bubbles, bubbles. They're in my eyyyeeesss." He cried.

"Shhh baby it's okay." Sharon held him close and rocked him, Stan's eyes started to grow heavy. Sharon was about to just tuck him into bed when she remembered one thing they forgot. "Okay baby, let's not fall asleep yet, we still need to brush our teeth."

Stan looked up at his mom, rubbing his red sleepy eyes. "Mommy. I don't like bubbles and snakes. Be careful."

"We will be extra careful with bubbles and snakes, won't we? C'mon Stan." She picked him up, went back to the bathroom and sat him on the counter in front of the sink.

Stan looked at himself in the mirror. "It's too bright mommy. I don't like it." He sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve.

Sharon grabbed Stan's toothbrush and paste. "Are you getting a little sniffle, Stanley?"

"Mommy my tongue hurts." Stan said quietly.

"I know you don't like it, but we need to brush your teeth, Stan. Open your mouth."

"My mouth is scratchy, mommy." Stan cried as he sneezed again.

Sharon wiped his nose. "Bless you. Why is your mouth scratchy hmm?" She started to help him brush his teeth. "Stan, open up, c'mon... you're doing a good job, but can Mommy go over it really quick?"

Stan looked up at her one last time. "Mommy be careful." His eyes fluttered and he fell straight back off the counter. Sharon moved without thinking to catch him midair before he hit the floor.

Sharon surprised herself with her motherly reflexes as held her unconscious son in her arms and shook him gently. "Stanley? Stanley?! Randy!" She yelled across the hall.

Randy walked in. "Sharon you have to see this dumbass on tv- "he stopped. "What's wrong with Stan?"

"I don't know! Stanley?" Sharon looked down and shook him again. "We were getting ready for bed and he just fainted! Nearly fell off the counter."

"Should we take him to the hospital?"

"I don't know, he might just be really tired. Call the nurse advice line."

"Where's my phone, Sharon?" Randy started to look around.

"How should I know?!" Sharon yelled back. "Watch him! I'll do it myself." She handed Stan over to Randy and went to grab her phone.

Randy held his son. "Staaan?" He looked both ways before flicking his son on the forehead. Still out cold. "Sorry, buddy." He rubbed Stan's forehead. "He feels hot, Sharon." He called down the hall.

Sharon is trying not to panic as she dials the number. "Come on pick up."

"Hello, Colorado Health Nurse Advice Line. How can I assist?"

"Hello, yes, my son- my son just fainted, please help." Sharon paced Stan's room, happy she hesitated to tuck him in.

"Ok how's his breathing? Does he have a fever?"

"He's warm, very warm. His breathing is a little labored." Tears sprang in Sharon's eyes. "Oh god… We were just getting ready for bed; he was fine before!"

"Ok so can you take his temperature?"

Sharon stuck her head out to yell. "Randy! Randy what's his temperature?"

"Dammit where's that thermometer?" Randy held Stan in one arm as he clumsily opened the bathroom cabinet, dropping creams and ointments into the sink and on the floor as he rummaged for the thermometer. "101!" He called back after a moment. "Sharon did you notice?"

"What?!" Sharon yelled back. "it's 101! Oh, my poor baby…"

"Ok I suggest you take him in the next hour to be looked at. If there is an urgent care open that would be your first choice or take him to the closest emergency room. Call 911 if he stops breathing or has a seizure. Any other help I could assist with?"

"I- that's it? Why don't you sound concerned?! I don't know what's wrong with my son!" Sharon started to argue back, now noticing little Shelly appear in her nightgown.

"That's all I can suggest through the phone, call 911 if you can't drive to get help."

"Oh-okay thank you. Sharon hung up, wiping her eyes. "Randy, we're taking him to the urgent care."

"Ok, can you call the neighbor to take care of Shelly while I get his jacket and shoes on?"

"Yes, yes…" Her eyes fell to her daughter.

Shelly looked up at her mom from her book. "Mom what's wrong? Why are you and dad yelling more than normal?"

"Shelley, your brother is sick, we need to take him to the doctor. Do you want to come or stay with the neighbors?"

"Come." Shelly pouted.

"Are you sure? We might be there for a while."

"I don't know." Now Shelly started to cry. "Please don't leave me for the turd."

Sharon took a moment to hug her daughter. "No of course not. Mommy is just scared. Can you take along some books, so you aren't bored? Maybe some toys for your brother?" Sharon handed Shelly Stan's favorite stuffed puppy Ruffy.

Shelly nodded solemnly and went back to her room to get ready.

Meanwhile Randy took Stan downstairs and put socks and shoes on him. Puts on a mini brown jacket and red puffball hat and wrapped him in a Broncos blanket. It was freezing and snowing hard, but his son was completely passed out. Maybe Sharon was overreacting, but Stan had a high fever and looked pale. Maybe the cold weather would help.

"Shelley we are leaving now! Come on, let's get your boots on!" Sharon called running down the stairs as she pulled on her jacket and scarf.

Shelly walked down the stairs with a backpack of books for herself and Stan's puppy. Her annoyed expression changed when she saw Stan. She sat and put her feet out so her mom could put her shoes on. She pointed to her brother. "Will that happen to me?"

"No honey, but we still don't know what is wrong with Stanley. You need to be a good big sister and be there for him and help Mommy and Daddy ok?"

Shelly held Stan's Ruffy close and nodded. "Ok, Mom."

"Sharon hurry up!" Randy yelled from the garage. He strapped Stan in his car seat and went to warm up the car.

"Coming!" Sharon yelled back as she zipped Shelley in her coat and helped her into the car. "Shelley sweetie, tell us if Stan wakes up or looks worse ok?"

"Goddammit, Sharon why is it snowing?" Randy grumbled as he pulled out into the street.

"It's nobody's fault. It's February in Colorado!" Snowflakes beat down on the windshield, making it hard to in front of them. "Turn on your high beams, Randy."

Randy did so and squinted in front of him. "But why pick a night where it is really snowing. Dammit, you didn't notice Stan was sick?"

"You idiot! It always snows this time of the year. I- he was acting normal an hour ago, don't blame this on me!" She stopped as Randy slammed on the breaks, "Please, be careful."

"It's 10 at night how can there be a roadblock?" Randy yelled in front.

"Well go down Fletcher Street!"

"No go through the woods it's a short cut!"

Shelly sat back in the seat, her parents fighting getting really scary. She looked at her annoying little brother. He was shivering as if he were freezing, but when she grabbed his little hand it was burning hot. "Mom? Dad?" She said.

"We are not going through the woods Randy!" Sharon yelled. "We'll get stuck!"

"I'm not going through Fletcher there's construction there!"

"Mom? Mom? Dad?" Stan's shivering was freaking her out, she turned and held both his hands. "Hey, get better not worse you little turd." She told him.

"Let me guess you didn't even put chains on the tires, did you?"

"I was going to wait until Saturday, sorry if I work, Sharon."

Shelly held both of Stan's hands and heard him gag, a moment later he threw up. "Ugh, mom, dad!"

"I work too, I look after Stanley all day!"

"How did you miss he had a high fever?"

"Trust me I would love to have my full job back, but you insist I stay home! He was running around before his bath; I didn't think anything of it."

Shelly was disgusted, but she got her brother's blanket and tried to clean off his mouth. She was rewarded by her little brother throwing up once again. "Mommy! Daddy! Stan's throwing up everywhere!"

Both Marsh parents turned around to their kids. "WHAT!" They shouted.

Randy slammed on the breaks and pulled over, Sharon not even waiting for the car to completely stop as she jumped out to get to the back.

"Stan, baby! Stanley baby wake up!" Sharon cried as she got him out of his car seat.

"Ugh goddamn it Sharon I'm calling 911 what you should have done first." Randy yelled as he grabbed his phone.

"Don't you dare pin this on me! You never notice the kids are sick!" Sharon held Stan on her lap.

Shelly rolled her eyes and scooted away from the vomit in the back seat. "You're both stupid mom and dad." She muttered.

"Ok, Sharon, 911 says to hold him on his side in case he barfs again until the ambulance gets here."

"Ok. Ok..Let it out baby." Sharon lies him on the back seat on his side and rubs circles on his back. "Thank you for letting us know, Shelly."

Shelly scoots further back from her mom and brother." Mommy, is Stan going to die?" She hugged his puppy again.

"No, Shelly. He's- he's going to be okay, right, Randy?"

"Come here Shelly, daddy will hold you until the doctors come. They'll make him better." Randy opened the door to let Shelly out. He held her with one arm while still on the phone with 911.

Sharon sat in the back with Stan, rubbing his back. "Mommy is here, I'm right here. You'll be ok."

Stan responded by throwing up once again.

"Stanley? Stanley!" Sharon cried as the dark night was lit up by ambulance lights. "Oh, thank goodness!"

The paramedics wasted no time, loading up Stan and starting to assess him. Sharon immediately volunteered to ride to the hospital with her son. As she climbed in the ambulance her eyes met Randy's. She glared at him, before the ambulance door shut to take Stan to the hospital.


End file.
